O segredo em Hogsmeade
by me1234567890
Summary: Tudo aconteceu na véspera de 1 de Setembro.
1. A confissão de Gina

Luna e Gina passeavam em Hogsmeade,já era bem tarde,mas como estavam de férias,não fazia tanta diferenç véspera de 1 de setembro,e elas haviam alugado um quarto,em um hotel ali perto.

Luna olhava distraidamente para o céu, cheio de nuvens cinzentas, e Gina tentava achar a entrada secreta para o hotel, quando começou a chover fortemente

-Aqui, Luna

Gina chamou Luna,para debaixo de um toldo lateral de uma loja,não havia loja aberta a essa hora da noite,e todas as luzes estavam apagadas,e para completar as duas estavam completamente ensopadas pela água da chuva.

-Gina, não seria melhor tirarmos as nossas roupas?Podemos ficar doentes desse jeito.

Disse Luna, com total inocência

-Pode ser você pode me ajudar a desabotoar a minha camisa?

Disse Gina, mostrando suas os botões de uma camisa rosa com os botões nas costas, ela se sentia um pouco constrangida com aquilo, mas era perigoso ficar molhada em uma noite fria e chuvosa como aquela. Mas logo encontrariam o hotel, assim ela esperava.

Quando as duas estavam seminuas, apenas de calcinha e sutiã, Gina percebeu como Luna era bonita, seus cabelos loiros iluminavam a noite, e sua roupa de baixo era verde, Gina por sua vez, tinha a roupa de baixo em um tom de rosa claro, que realçava a cor de seus cabelos ruivos.

-Você é bonita.

Disse Luna,fazendo Gina corar.

Gina não sabia por que havia corado, eram amigas, e não tinha problema duas amigas do mesmo sexo se verem seminuas.

-Obrigada, você também é muito bonita.

Disse Gina de cabeça baixa, tentando não olhar para Luna,para que não via que ela havia corado.

Luna era realmente bonita, muito bonita

Depois de 10 minutos, andando seminuas debaixo da chuva, desistiram de procuram o hotel em que tinham feito a reserva, decidiram de hospedar em outro, o primeiro que aparecesse.

Depois de mais 5 minutos, encontraram uma pequena pousada, e entraram na recepção da pousada, era um local pequeno, de dois andares, mas era limpo e o ambiente era agradável.

Não havia ninguém na recepção, Gina e Luna deixaram o dinheiro em cima do balcão, cada uma pagando sua parte, e pegaram a última chave restante a do quarto número 12, no segundo andar

Subiram as escadas para o segundo andar e abriram a porta do quarto, o quarto era de bom tamanha, só havia dois problemas

1-Havia apenas uma cama que era de casal

2-Havia apenas um chuveiro

-Podemos tomar banho juntas,não há tempo para nós duas tomarmos banhos separados.

Gina corou violentamente agora, tomar banho e dormir junto..., Gina afastou o pensamente imediatamente de sua cabeça, era amiga de Luna, apenas isto, mas então ela se perguntou: Por que, então estava tão tímida na presença de Luna?

-Gina?

Disse Luna,parecia surpresa e preocupada com a reação de Gina,por que ela havia corado?Luna pensou que talvez Gina quisesse mais, Luna não se importaria em dar o que Gina queria, pois era sua amiga, sua melhor amiga.

-Vamos

Disse Luna segurando a mão de Gina, ao mesmo tempo em que ligava a água do chuveiro e fechava o boxe.

-Gina...

Mas Gina a imterrompeu

-Luna,eu não agüento mais,eu preciso te dizer:talvez eu ame você mais do que amiga.

-Gina você é minha melhor amiga, eu posso fazer isso por você, posso dar isso a você

E as duas entraram debaixo da água do chuveiro, as bocas se tocavam em um selinho carinhoso e os corpos se abraçavam, enquanto a água se acumulava entre os dois seios nus que se juntavam

Saíram do chuveiro de mãos dadas, e pegaram as roupas no malão, depois deitaram abraçadas, e dormiram.


	2. A confissão de Luna

Luna e Gina caminhavam em direção a Hogwarts, atravessando o portão, e subindo dois lances de escadas, chegaram a um corredor vazio.

-Luna, hoje a tarde, me encontre no corredor do 4 andar, preciso falar com você

Disse Gina, com tom de suplica na voz

-Certo, estou indo para a aula de Herbologia, a gente se vê depois.

Disse Luna, curiosa para saber sobre o que Gina queria falar.

Na aula de Herbologia, estavam estudando flores, de vários tipos, umas explodiam, outras nadavam, e algumas até conseguiam imitar sons, ao olhar para uma flor roxa, imaginou como aquela flor ficaria bonita no cabelo de Gina.

Após a aula de Herbologia, Luna foi até a cozinha de Hogwarts, e pediu aos elfos domésticos, um chá, e nesse momento, quis que Gina estivesse lá, com ela, as duas tomando chá.

Luna subiu para tomar um banho, entrou no chuveiro, e se lembrou do que ela e Gina haviam feito em Hogsmeade.

Luna havia feito isso, pois não queria ver Gina triste, não era por que a amava, mas quando pensou isso desejou que Gina estivesse lá com ela, como estava em Hogsmeade, Luna se assustou com o pensamento, será que realmente amava Gina?

Desligou a água do chuveiro se vestiu e desceu as escadas, já era 04h30min e Gina esperava-a sentada no último degrau da escada.

-Luna, me desculpe por ontem, eu praticamente forcei você a me beijar.

Disse Gina, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos.

-Não eu...

Disse Luna, ela não esperava aquilo

-Sim, eu fiz, eu...

Disse Gina, que parecia se sentir culpada.

-Olha para mim.

Disse Luna, pegando as mãos de Gina.

Gina levantou a cabeça e teve uma surpresa, quando Luna puxou suas mãos, levando os dois corpos a se encontrarem.

Luna queria realmente aquilo agora, e não era por Gina, era por ela mesma, Luna queria Gina.

E as duas se beijaram, no último degrau da escada, e dessa vez não foi somente um simples selinho, foi um beijo em que as duas línguas se juntaram.

-Luna...

Disse Gina, parecendo curiosa, surpresa e feliz.

-Gina, eu quero ser mais do que sua amiga, pois agora eu te amo.

Disse Luna, e subiu apressada a escada, antes que Gina pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.


End file.
